


A little bit of you, A little bit of me.

by abraxos_is_toothless



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Adoption, Family Feels, Family Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I call them soulmates, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, my babies get a baby, you call them a crack ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abraxos_is_toothless/pseuds/abraxos_is_toothless
Summary: Kevin and Aaron finally get the call they've been waiting for.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	A little bit of you, A little bit of me.

**Author's Note:**

> You call them a crack ship, I call them soulmates. Also because this world is set in America it was weird for me as a Brit to write the word ‘diaper’. This is not how adoption works at all but I can write what want. 
> 
> Anyway, on with the word vomit!

They had been cleared by the adoption agency months ago, but they didn’t think they’d be getting a call this soon or maybe ever. Yes, same sex couples were allowed to adopt, but that didn’t mean that the agency had to choose them.

The call from their agency worker, Samantha, came in at 6:30am just as Kevin was getting back from his morning run.

Aaron was just answering the call as Kevin pressed a light kiss to his forehead and moved a hand to hip to rub little circles that made him weak in the knees.

“Good Morning Sam. How are you?”

“I’m wonderful Aaron, thank you. Listen, how soon do you think you and Kevin can come down to the hospital?”

He could feel his heart rate pick up in an instant; a sudden anxious feeling reappearing that hadn’t been there since he and Kev were telling Andrew that they were together. Aaron moved his hand under Kevin’s shirt- not caring about the sweat because most days this look on his husband made him all hot and bothered –placing it on his ribs, feeling the way he breathed. Once he felt calm enough he answered;

“Uh we can be there within the hour, why?”

“There’s someone here that I’d like you to meet.”

~~~~

Getting to the hospital within forty minutes had to be a record, considering Kevin’s style of driving was usually ridiculously slow, although, if they were here for what he believed they were then he would forever be grateful for the way his husband drove in the future. Hopefully, Aaron would be working at this hospital by next week. They’d just moved out to Boston for Kevin to take up a coaching position after injuring his knee during an incredibly rough game.

Aaron was shaking with nervous energy and he knew Kevin was too from the way he was clenching and unclenching his left hand as they met Sam at the entrance to the NICU- something that built his hopes up when he’d asked what part of the hospital –and the woman had a gentle smile on her face which helped calm him slightly. Before he could even form a sentence Kevin was already speaking, his voice gentle and calm, something he only did when talking about his mother or to Aaron himself.

“What’s going on? We came as soon as we could.”

He could feel the breath catch in his throat as she told them why they were here.

“A baby was abandoned outside of the hospital a few days ago, only a few weeks old. The doctors ran tests and found that he has a hearing problem. That was most likely why he was given up the poor soul. They also think that a few problems might arise later on; meaning he’ll need a lot of time, care and most of all, love. With you being a doctor Aaron, and Kevin being home now he’s only a coach, you’d be the perfect home and most loving parents.”

_Was this real?_

Aaron was squeezing Kevin’s hand like a life line now, needing to feel something to know that he wasn’t dreaming. That what they had only ever imagined was finally coming true. Clearing his throat he asked,

“Ca- can we see him?”

“Of course you can, he’s right down here. I’ll take you to him.”

Looking up at Kevin as they walked, he saw that he had soft smile gracing his lips, the same one he had whenever he told Aaron he loved him. When he elbowed him a little to get his attention, he could see that smile fully and felt tears begin to build and couldn’t help stopping them just for a minute. He stood as far as he could on his tip toes before wrapping a hand around the other man’s neck drawing him in that last little bit, so he could place a chaste kiss to his lips, before pressing their foreheads together.

“Are you sure this is what you want? Because this is going to be a lot of work and its going to get really hard at times so, if you don’t want this anymore, I need you to tell me.”

“Baby, look at me. I told you on our wedding day that I wanted everything with you and I meant it. We can do this because we’re doing it together. Now let’s go meet him, shall we?”

He couldn’t help the breathy little laugh he gave and nodded, motioning for Sam to lead them through the door.

oOoOo

Kevin was in awe. There was no other way to describe the way the little being in his arms made him feel. Sam had told them that if this was truly what he and Aaron wanted then she was hopeful that they could take the little boy home within a few hours, saying that she had filled out some forms already. He wanted to take him home now but he knew that those few hours we give them time to go out and grab some things and get the house set up better first. They would have to bring him back in a few weeks for a check up and then for more tests on his ears. He was already planning on researching how to help with that and wondering whether learning ASL would be good. They weren’t quite they yet but being prepared didn’t hurt. Aaron was sat on the arm of the chair he was in, running a finger over the baby’s small tuft of curls when he spoke;

“Look Kev, his hair is the same shade as mine and Andrew’s, see?”

“Yeah, that’s kind of weird.”

And just as he said that, the little boy opened his eyes, and Kevin couldn’t breathe.

“What the actual fuck?” he whispered, so he wouldn’t upset anyone who could hear.

The boy’s eyes were a bright green that matched his own. He was totally dreaming right? This was too weird to be something that was really happening. He was brought out of his stupor by the beautiful sound of his husband giggling, something that was so rare that each time he heard it, Kevin memorised the sound and tucked it close away for when he had his bad days.

“By some weird coincidence, he’s a little bit of you and a little bit of me. As much as the assholes that made him have pissed me off, I’m so glad they dropped him here. He was made to be ours.”

One hand still smoothing along the baby’s head, Aaron lifted the other to his head, running his fingers along the shell of Kevin’s ear like he would while they were lying in bed after one of his bad nightmares about Evermore and Riko, and said the words Kevin wanted to hear over and over.

“He’s ours, sweetheart.”

Then he was grinning, tears on his cheeks, like he was the day he asked Aaron to marry him.

_Theirs._

_~~~~_

Samantha was right and they had the baby home by mid afternoon. They’d gone out and bought everything they could think of, including an excessive amount of diapers and baby wipes after hearing from Dan and Matt about how much babies poop.

After about an hour of being at home Kevin had fed, burped and changed the little guy before deciding that maybe it was nap time, taking him upstairs to the spare room they were trying to make into a nursery. He and Aaron had built the crib earlier before they went back to the hospital and his husband was now downstairs trying to set up a little set of drawers for clothes. He now stood in the fairly spacious room rocking from side to side as he’d seen Wilds do many times before and began speaking in hushed tones.

“We’re going to take a nap now, right buddy? Because naps are good, yes they are.”

When all he got were cooing sounds, he started singing a lullaby in Irish that his mother always sang. He didn’t even know the name or the translations for it. By the time he was done, he’d got the little squirt into the crib without a hitch, giving a gentle “Sleep tight little one.” As he turned around he jumped slightly, seeing Aaron leaning against the door way with his arms across his chest, feeling his cheeks warm when he was asked;

“What was it that you were singing?”

“Uh, some Irish lullaby my mother would sing to me sometimes.”

Before he could speak again Kevin continued.

“We need to start thinking on a name. I can’t call him ‘buddy’ and ‘squirt’ for the rest of his life.”

The blonde didn’t answer to begin with. He waited until they were in their room, making Kevin sit back against the headboard while he moved to sit between his legs, back against Kevin’s chest.

“I have an idea about a name. I’ve had it ever since we decided we wanted kids actually, but I’m not sure if you’ll like it or not.”

“Hey, it can’t be that bad Ari. You can tell me.”

He watched as his husband bit his lip nervously and continued.

“I didn’t know whether we’d have one or maybe two but I thought we could name our first after your mother. ‘Leah’ and ‘Leigh’ were what I liked for girls but for a boy I settled on ‘Leo’ or to be exact, ‘Leo David Minyard-Day’. I wanted something for Coach too because not only is he your dad but without that scholarship I wouldn’t have any of this. And we may have kept our own names but he’s not just mine and he’s not just yours, he’s ours. He deserves to have that.”

His heart felt like it was going to burst through his ribs with how fast it was beating and he was sure he’d stopped breathing.

“You really mean that. You want to name him after my mom?”

Aaron turned in his lap to straddle his hips and took his face in his hands, rubbing his thumbs across his cheeks.

“Do you not like it? If you don’t then we can thi—“

Before he could finish, Kevin kissed him, soft and gentle at first before it turned into something hard and rough, it was a clash of teeth, tongues and desperation until his bottom lip was bitten quickly and Aaron was pulling away.

“Does that mean that you like it?”

“I love it, baby. I love it so much. Thank you, for thinking of her.” He was crying again but it was okay for him to be vulnerable now. Aaron was always going to be there to catch him. “I wish she was here to meet him.”

“I know you do.”

They held onto each other for a long while after that. Content to just sit peacefully in the quiet together until Leo woke up crying, most likely hungry again, but Kevin didn’t care, he had the family he’d always wanted. And then, when he heard that rough, low voice through the baby monitor, he grinned so wide he made his cheeks hurt.

“Hi Leo, Dada has got you. Shall we go find Daddy and get you a bottle?”

Leo David Minyard-Day was about to be the most spoiled child in the world, especially when his Grandpa got a look at him.

He would not know the pain and heartache his parents did.

Kevin would make sure of it until his dying breath.

_Always._

**Author's Note:**

> I lowkey don’t know if this is any good or if it’s just a mess of words.   
> Comment and Kudos are much appreciated.   
> I might turn this into a series, who knows.


End file.
